


A berth

by Charged_To_Be_Free_Archives



Series: Predaking's New Groove [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: AU, Fluff, Found Family, predaking loves his siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:21:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27494143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charged_To_Be_Free_Archives/pseuds/Charged_To_Be_Free_Archives
Summary: Predaking reflects on a simple, yet meaningful situation from his past.
Series: Predaking's New Groove [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009215
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	A berth

"I need a berth." Predaking stated. The two guarding Vehicons exchanged a look before looking up at him. 

"What?" One of them asked.

"I need a berth, or at least a recharging pod." He repeated. "I no longer have a need to sleep on the floor, so I would like to have equal conditions of recharge as the rest of you." 

"We'd have to inform commander Starscream about this so he can take care of it." The second one said. Predaking nodded. 

"Very well. I shall wait then."

_A few days had passed and the sight of my berth was nowhere to be seen. I thought that the situation with Autobots was getting worse, so I didn't rush the Vehicons. But with each day of lying on dirty floor, I was growing more impatient._

"Where is it?" Predaking walked to the same two Vehicons that were guarding his room. 

"Where is what?" One of them asked, making Predaking frown.

"My berth." He repeated. "You said you'd inform Starscream about this matter."

"Oh, uh, yeah." The second one shrugged. "Sorry about that. We uh... we've been busy."

Predaking couldn't help, but snarl at them, making them step back. Just then, Predaking noticed Starscream walking in the distance. 

"Starscream!" He called out, making the Second in Command jump. 

"W-what? Predaking? I mean, Predaking!What is it?" He asked, trying to hide his nervous tone. It wasn't anything new for Predaking, he understood that Decepticons needed some time to get used to him in this form, so he decided to ignore it.

"Did those two gave you my request?" Predaking asked, gesturing at the two.

"Request?" Starscream calmed a bit, scratching his head. Predaking started stepping towards him.

"A few days ago I requested to have a berth placed in my room. They said they were going to tell you, but apparently they didn't." He couldn't help, but give the two a side eye. 

"Oh... Well." Starscream said, chuckling in relief. Then, he roared at the two:

" **Lazy slaggers!** How **dare** you ignore requests of our... comrade!" Predaking hated the way Starscream was pointing his digit at him, but he decided to ignore it as well. He just wanted this to be over. After a second Starscream turned back to him, joining his hands together. "I'll see what I can do right away!... And you two get back to work before I'll send you to the mines!"

Without any warning, Starscream pushed the Vehicons aside as he stomped away as fast as possible. Predaking gave them one last glance before leaving himself.

_At the time it didn't feel suspicious at all. I made it very clear to Starscream that I didn't want to be treated like an animal. I did it in the most unpredictable way, so it was logical that he was reacting to me this way. I'd never think his nervousness had a different source._

_Another few days passed and nothing had changed. I was forced to recharge on the floor like a beast I grew to despise. It was completely humiliating. At some point I started avoiding going to recharge, but I knew this had to be solved eventually. Finally, I put my foot down._

"Lord Megatron." Predaking stood on the bridge where he found Megatron. "It's been days, maybe even weeks since I made my request. Vehicons rejected it, and now commander Starscream does the same."

"Is that so?" Megatron asked, glancing at Starscream who was standing in the corner, listening to their conversation. 

"I'm tired of asking unreliable individuals, that is why I decided to speak with you."

Megatron unfolded his arms and stepped closer, putting a hand on Predaking's shoulder. 

"Thank you for informing me about the situation, Predaking." He spoke. "I will make sure those who delayed your matters shall face rightful punishment. You can expect your request granted anytime soon."

Predaking nodded, hoping that this time would be different than the previous ones.

_... But it wasn't. Vehicons didn't care, Starscream didn't care, why would Megatron of all Decepticons have a different view of the situation? He didn't even ask what my request was._

Predaking was sitting on his berth, typing his thoughts on the datapad. Darkmount was becoming so peaceful from time to time, Predaking found it strangely unbearable. That is why he decided to start a journal that would help him get things off his mind.

_I kept resting on the floor until I got a berth on my own. It was after I was betrayed and found my place in Darkmount. They didn't care for my needs, even as simple as getting a different place to recharge. It may have been small for them, but to me, it meant everything. I wanted to be treated like an equal, becuase I truly believed I belonged with the Decepticon cause. How utterly foolish of me._

_When I think about it, the more likely is option that they were doing that on purpose. Denying me basic standards every sentient being should have, so I wouldn't raise my own standards and keep being just a mindless beast. It disgusts me when I think about those dark times and the fact that didn't protest. I was completely fine with it as long as they were giving me a reason to go on. My past is heavily affected by my opressors, but I will make sure that my future is determined by myself and myself only. I shall never be belittled in such way again._

Suddenly, Predaking heard soft metal clanking nearby. He stopped typing and listened carefully. His door slightly opened and soon Predaking saw orange and pink spiky helm curiously peeking at him with two bright white optic. It was Firestar.

"Hi!" When she noticed that he was online, she cheerfully greeted him and stepped inside. Predaking couldn't help, but smile.

"Good evening, Firestar. Are you having troubles with recharging?" He asked, seeing as she made her way towards him and climbed up on his berth. 

"Nah." She said, sitting next to him and crossing her legs. "Just didn't feel like it." 

"I see." Predaking moved, making some place for her. "I suppose that makes two of us then."

"What'cha writing?" Firestar asked, glancing at his datapad. 

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all." He tipped it's screen to the side so she wouldn't see it. 

"I can see you're writing though." She pouted. Predaking just smirked and looked down.

"... Oooh, I see." Firestar grinned. "You have a secret diary." 

"No, I do not." Predaking protested.

"Yeah, you do!" Firestar giggled. "You have secrets!"

"Even if, is that a bad thing to have?"

"Not at all." Firestar shook her head. "Everyone has secrets. I have secrets too."

"You do?" Predaking let out fake gasp.

"Yeah!" Firestar's grin widened. "They're very secret! They're so secret I'm never going to tell anyone about them!"

"Anyone?" 

"Mhm!" 

"My, that's quite impressive. You must be very strong willed."

"I am! I think... Do you think I'm strong willed?"

"Do I think you're strong willed..." Predaking looked away, humming thoughtfully. He wasn't responding for some time and she grew impatient.

"King, come ooon." She whined, bumping her shoulder against him. "Am I strong willed?"

Predaking let out a small chuckle. 

"Alright," He finally gave in. "you are quite strong willed."

Firestar's faceplates immediately brightened which made his spark flutter with joy. 

"Do you think Skylynx and Darksteel are strong willed too?" She asked.

"Yes." He replied. 

"Even Skylynx?" She whispered, leaning a bit closer to him. He chuckled again, tussling her helm. 

" _Especially_ Skylynx, and you'll be wise to never forget that."

She laughed and tried to pull his hand away. After some time he removed it himself and she suddenly went silent. It made Predaking a bit worried.

"Is everything alright?" He asked.

"Oh yeah, sorry." She looked up at him, snapping out of whatever state she was in. "Hey, uh... is it going to be bad if I'd want to reveal to someone a secret?"

Predaking rose an optical ridge at her. 

"I don't see how it would be a bad thing."

"Oh... Okay then." Firestar said, looking up. "Do you want to know a really super special secret then?"

"I will be honored." He put his servo over his spark, bowing his head a little. "What is it?"

"I love you!" Firestar said cheerfully, smiling brighter than ever.

Predaking was completely caught off guard by that. It was like he'd been suddenly stabbed with a burning sword and very confusing feelings. At some point he wasn't even sure how to respond to that. 

After some time he decided to go with the most rational option this situation was giving him.

"... Would you like to know my super special secret too, Firestar?" He asked, softening his gaze.

"Hm?" Firestar titled her head. Suddenly Predaking leaned closer, placing a small kiss on her forehead. The younger Predacon giggled and wriggled in his grip as he pulled her into a hug.

"I love you too." He said, smiling.

Who knew his life would end this way. Born as a king, raised as a beast, now living as a big brother to a few Predacons that meant the absolute world to him. What happened in the past was going to affect him forever, but as long as he was trying, for his family, and most importantly, for himself, he knew that he was going to be a good leader to them.

And this time, he wouldn't wait for another berth.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like thinking about past and quality sibling bonding time, please consider leaving Kudos and Comments under my work.


End file.
